


To Devour Hell

by LadyHorizon94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Cooking, Halloween, Horror, IMPLIED ABUSE ON MINOR, Multiply oc's, OC, One-Shot, Original Story - Freeform, Vomiting, Warning:, belated halloween story, human eating, short-story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: The meat is cooked and ready to put on the hot water. The hardest, most stomach twisting part of the thing is over. Dominic’s breathing is a bit more even. These little moments are precious breaks. The boy can’t let himself just stand around for a long. Every meal he makes has to be perfect. Even now, Dominic can feel monsters around him watching… waiting for one simple slip up which would give them an excuse…He can’t end up back there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is kinda late since this was supposed to be up on Halloween... But, hey, it's never too late for spooks! This was also supposed to be longer but then it would have been only been even more late. I guess you could say this is testing the waters? Whether you guys like this and wanna see more? :'D  
> Also English is not my first language and I haven't written anything than fanfiction for a loong time so constructive criticism whether abt grammar or abt the story itself is welcomed!  
> Also please notice this is E-rated so if you are a minor I'd suggest you to skip this  
> Thanks to lovely Appynation for betaing this! <3

 

The overwhelming smell of blood is invading his nose through all the other scents that float in the room. The peace of meat is wiggling every time he cuts it and Dominic knows he should try and keep his hand a bit more stable, try to cut pieces a bit more neatly. But… It’s one of those days where he can’t quite pretend that other chefs busying themselves around the kitchen are _normal._ Time to time a glimpse of an overly long, slimy arm flashes through his eyesight. Sometimes he can feel something furry brushing his back and hear grunts and growls as mouths, full of razor sharp teeth, are moving.

All Dominic can do is not to look; not to think or remember. His hand is shaking and the pieces are becoming more and more uneven. Well, they are going in the soup anyway… It doesn’t matter. The quicker he gets this done –

The knife stops. It wouldn’t be over after this. The day has only just begun. There would be _more._

No –

“Hey”, a harsh voice is cutting off his thoughts and the boy nearly jumps when he sees three bloodshed eyes without pupils. They all are locked to him. The skin around the eyes is oddly wrinkled and twisted. It looks like melted rubber. The creature has no ears, just holes on the both side of his head and his mouth is all crooked and it looks too wide for his face. “Human boy, get back to work!”

“Y-Yes!” Dominic stutters and curses himself in the back of his head. He thought he had been over this. But no. Despite being there for months the tight, cold knot inside his stomach never loosens. He wishes he could be like all those heroes in the movies with clever plans and unexpected allies.

But he’s alone. He’s practically still a kid even though in the past he had laughed at the idea and rolled his eyes at his mother gently when she had kept her usual lectures where she would finish with: “You are still young.” or: “You are not adult yet.”

In a world with so much sunshine it had flared Dominic’s want to rebel and prove himself. He had naively believed that seventeen years were enough to meet the world. A hard enough armor against all the possible forces against him. In here, they are just paper, easily teared to shreds by claws and teeth.

The boy just wants the monster to go away; to watch someone else but the creature stays there, arms folded and measuring the boy with his ugly eyes almost longingly. It makes Dominic’s stomach drop. That look breaks the tiniest seed of illusion and the boy just wants to throw the pieces against the wall.

Dominic lifts his trembling hand to wipe away his sweaty black hair from the forehead. The cold light in the room makes it almost resembling a hospital. He… He could pretend this is an operation or something…

He forces himself back to work as he tries to build new illusion with his brain. The gray, metallic walls of the kitchen are just white walls of hospital. The knife is a necessity to save a life and –

Something cold and slimy touches Dominic’s neck. He nearly jumps on the air and his heart is bouncing in his chest like a drum. When the boy turns to look, he sees a being sliding across the floor, holding a plate on one of its slimy tentacle. On the plate rests something gray –

Bitter, burning liquid threatens to climb up his throat. Dominic turns around and forces it down. It doesn’t matter if he can’t pretend today. He must work. Play his part so that he won’t –

Luckily the boy has nearly cut the red lump completely. It’s always easier to deal with cooked material than with raw. He tosses the pieces to the frying pan like they were burning him and starts the stove. While they are frying, Dominic then starts heating the water while letting his mind go to the safest place possible.

Home.

_His room is full of different hues of calming blue. The walls are light baby blue while the bed sheets and pillows are dark. The wooden bookshelf is full of disorganized cooking books; some are upside down, some are almost falling off. On the very top of the shelf is decorated with trophies and medals. Dirty laundry is spread around the floor. The ceiling matches the dark shade of the bed sheets but it’s glued full of stars which glow in the dark. One big window reveals the scenery to the ocean._

_Dominic is staring at them emptily. He can’t meet mom’s gaze. Not after what he’s done. Besides, the boy is scared. What if he can’t remember mom? It feels so long… is he even seventeen anymore? Has he already become an adult?_

_“I miss you.” Saying it doesn’t feel embarrassing like it had felt when he had been five and had to admit defeat on his very first sleepover. He still refuses to look at the person who has always been there for him._

_“Oh, sweetie…” Mom’s voice is as soft and full of compassion as always. Soft fingers caress his smooth hair. The simple gesture wakes so many memories. Mom loved his hair and often stroked it when Dominic had been sick or upset. Maybe that’s why he has conjured it on his mind. “I miss you too… we all do.”_

_Something tightens in the boy’s throat. “How’s dad? And Ellie?” It’s a silly question he knows it. He had had luck with his family. They all are so encouraging and warm. Maybe he simply had too much happiness he was getting punished because of it?_

_Mom doesn’t answer for a moment but the movement of the hand stops. “Ellie asks about you every day after school. Your dad… pretty much tries to drown himself in work.”_

_Dominic nods. Sounds legit. His dad is fun, full of jokes and puns but when he’s upset or down he dives on his work trying to banish all the worries with the boring gray walls of his office._

_“Are you looking for me?” Of course they are. He knows it. It’s unlikely they will find him but he keeps at least hoping that they will not give up on him._

_“We are.” Dominic imagines his mother’s voice strong and absolute. “Just a little more.”_

_He shouldn’t pamper himself with images like this. Everything would be worse afterwards but he right now he really needs it. He allows the sentence swallow his mind completely. He wraps it around himself like a blanket._

The meat is cooked and ready to put on the hot water. The hardest, most stomach twisting part of the thing is over. Dominic’s breathing is a bit more even. These little moments are precious breaks. The boy can’t let himself just stand around for a long. Every meal he makes has to be perfect. Even now, Dominic can feel monsters around him watching… waiting for one simple slip up which would give them an excuse…

_He can’t end up back there._

So he continues to prepare the soup – slicing vegetables, adding the cream and spices. It all happens on autopilot. He knows just how much to add and what. Dominic knows the perfect temperature and soon the delicious smell starts to rise from the kettle. It used to make him so happy. Now all he gets is lazy, weak sense of satisfaction which is soon consumed by the guilt. He’s the coward, the traitor.

_“Anyone would have done the same, son,” This time it’s dad who enters the room. His smile is sad and there are dark bags under his eyes. Black curly hair is sticking out messily on various directions and his blue eyes are blurry with tiredness and grief. “You did what you had to do.”_

_Dominic hugs his knees and tries to bury his toes on the mattress. “I should have died with them.”_

_“Don’t say that,” The man’s voice is strained. The very idea of his only son dying is upsetting him. “We are looking. We are coming for you – “_

“Aren’t you going to taste that?” The memories are easy to rip away by reality. The irritation stings and Dominic wants so badly to just strangle the one who chased away his make-believe sanctuary, but when he sees that the speaker is the same monster with tentacles, the one carrying… _it,_ his mind goes blank.

The creature doesn’t have eyes. Only a large mouth that’s hanging open like his jaw’s been dislocated. The boy tries not to stares at the depths of that slimy hole but the giant purple tongue and crooked fangs are forcefully drawing his attention. The brown-red skin is shining weirdly on the light and the tentacles look strong enough to crush an adult man.

“No…” Dominic mutters turning his eyes back to the soup. The boy starts to stir it, following how the brown pieces blob to the surface and how they bump into the carrots and mushrooms.

“Then how do you know it’s good?” The voice is oddly high. It doesn’t fit at all to the beast. It rings on the Dominic’s ears irritatingly and all the boy wants is to it – **all of them** –  to go away.

“Do you want… to taste it for me?” The boy has to pause himself to gather his composure.

Apparently it’s the right thing to ask. The thing pushes him out of the way eagerly resulting in Dominic to lose his balance and fall on the hard floor. He feels throbbing pain start under his lower back from the impact but his main issue is to get back up as soon as he can. The monsters look even bigger from there and more vicious.

So Dominic doesn’t stall, doesn’t stop; despite the nasty throbbing he’s back on his feet in a blink of an eye. The monster has grabbed the ladle and is now pouring the soup greedily on his fat tongue. Some of the liquid is dropping on the floor. The sight is gruesomely hypnotic.

When it’s done, the creature turns to Dominic. It’s bizarre how it can sense others without eyes. “Tasty,” It howls approvingly before moving to its’ own work spot.

The act of gluttony has shaken the boy. He switches off the stove and tries to block the image out of his mind, to lock it away to the furthest corner of his mind. The beasts don’t have any sense of self control when it comes to the flesh.

They are no better than animals and yet they pretend to be. Why won't they just hunt? It would be easier – more _natural_.

Well... they do, actually, in a way.

But it's one of those things on Dominic's long list he wishes just to erase from his mind for good.

When the soup is finally put on the plate and taken away from the kitchen, Dominic can finally breathe for a brief, precious moment. His hands still feel dirty. It can't be helped. Even if a miracle would be graced upon him, they would remain filthy and marked.

A loud, gruesome _thud_ cuts the air, returning him back to the hell. He sees the same, bloodshed eyed beast from before. It looks amused and irritated at the same time, though it's hard to tell. The faces are so grotesque in shape, so misshapen and far from human faces it's hard for Dominic to tell what they are thinking even after all this time.

He just knows he hates this one. His personal supervisor. The monster has slammed another lump of red flesh on the table.

“Get back to work, human! Medium Steak, table six!” The beast voice is irritated. Ah, apparently Dominic has spaced out longer than he thought. Quickly, without glancing the creature he starts.

This is harder to deal with than with the soup. It feels like the smell of meat is absorbed to his skin. It wakes to urge to scratch his skin or go and wash his hands, rub and rub until the smell and the deeds are gone.

Maybe he is being marinated. Maybe they are making his own flesh suck the flavors from the bloody meat -

No, they aren't doing that. It would too silly.

On the corner of his eyes he sees his supervisor turn its' back before it seems to remember something. “Oh, and when your shift is over, go to the hall.” With that, it finally leaves.

Dominic gulps silently. Nothing here is pleasant but visits to the dining halls are always humiliating and unnerving. Time to time manager likes to show him off to the guests like he was a zoo animal; and to them, he is.

The boy can always hear and see their crooked awe as they eye him with their many ugly eyes and whisper and gush over him.

Oh, isn't it amazing that a _human_ has cooked all these delicious meals? Isn't it just delightful?

How old is this particular individual?

Just two eyes... How weird! And even!

Mom, can I pet it?

No hun, it might bite you.

Can it speak?

It, it, _it!_ The one word that echoes from the crowd stinging his ears filling him with resentment. And while he stands there, eyes cast on the just waxed neat floor, the manager is beaming and rubbing his lanky spider-like fingers together.

The monster's upper mouth opens, telling them, (lies) how he found the poor thing (Lies) on one cold night. It was too thin and the manager – good monster and a good soul – felt sorry for the thing and adopted it (LIES).

The steak is made with stiff movements and clenched jaw. The rage is already there flaming helplessly with despair and humiliation.

But he has to go. He has disobeyed a couple times. The first time the boy thought he would be strong enough to defy them and last any consequences they would place on him. The second time he was too coward to just put himself out of the misery so he wanted to see if they would finally get rid of him if he just crossed the line.

Dominic can't take another “education trip” to the slaughter house. 

This is his life now.

_“Son... We are here.”_

_Dominic scoffs. It kind of tickles his knees. Or... it would. He hugs himself tighter, wishing he could do it for real. He tries to bury his face deeper on his knees. “Yeah, in my head.”_

_Sigh. The one that's usually reserved for Ellei’s energetic antics. “It's better than nothing. I want you to be here, really. We could play catch.”_

_“Dad, you know it's not my thing.” The boy lifts his head and sees dad rising his hands. “Or cook – wait no. Uh... that was... wow, that was - “_

_“It's okay dad, really.” Dominic mumbles. “I could try playing catch...” The boy has a feeling he wouldn't hate it anymore._

It felt so pointless back then, just throw ball back and forth when he really wasn't that into baseball. Dominic felt like there was always something better to do. Seeing his friends, trying new recipes... He did understand what his dorky father was trying to do. The man just wanted some time with his son but the boy had an idealistically naive thought that he wouldn't go anywhere soon. He could always spend some time with dad. Some other time.

He had delayed so many things for a later which never came. _It's useless to think about it._ Dominic would only make himself more miserable. _As if it was even possible._ But sometimes memories dragged him down, slowed him and bullied him. They mixed with the scent of the raw meat creating a crooked, devilish mix.

Dominic finishes seasoning the steak with slow movements and sending it forward to the hall. Thank god the kitchen didn't have view to the other room. The idea of sea of hungry eyes watching as he would try to forget what he's cooking makes his stomach turn. Quickly he starts to prepare the next dish. _Don't stop, do._

The waiters and chiefs are calling the names of tables and dishes, hurrying each other. Everything seems so sickeningly mundane. Dominic wants to close his ears from all of it but he needs to listen. He needs to do well. So the boy's shift carries on in the middle of the clashing dishes, hissing of the grease and booming voices. He can only allow himself to slip inside his own mind time to time before the hassle pulls him back.

He wants his shift to continue and he doesn't. He doesn't want to hear how “extraordinary” he is or questions how the manager could train him to be so obedient. Someone even dared to comment how lucky he is compared to other humans.

But... the meat... and handling it... He never gets used to it...

At least they are not making him choose between two grotesque choices.

When the supervisor comes for him Dominic is just finishing off a stew. The monster is impatient and he starts dragging the boy by his arm. The hand feels cold, and moist causing the boy to try to yank his arm free in revulsion. The creature narrows it’s eyes, displeased. “We can't let the manager wait. Someone else can finish that.”

Dominic wants to say he can walk by himself but as always, the words get stuck somewhere in his throat. The slimy, cold hand on his arm is back and the creature squeezes unnecessary hard. The boy is sure he will have a bruise later. The message is clear: _We are stronger, we can destroy you if you disobey._ As if he didn't know that already.

The jolly chatter echoes on their ears as they step in the hall from the pair doors. No one has noticed them yet but Dominic's heart is already beating and there's not enough air for his lungs. The restaurant is nice to say the least; anyone glancing at it would immediately notice it's fancy. The floor is dark marble, covered with red carpet in places. The wallpaper is also red, golden vines printed on it. They snake up and down again, almost glowing softly on the dim light of the chandeliers. In the middle of the hall, there is a fancy fountain where water is bursting and bubbling cheerily. In every corner, there stands a flourishing potted plant, which spread their vivid green leafs towards the ceiling.

The tables and chairs are made of mahogany and they are higher than in human societies. To the monsters, it's a perfect fit. The hall is filled with weird, twisted bodies, misplaced eyes, melted looking faces, sharp teeth and claws and pointy tails. Sometimes Dominic's eyes still can't distinct which body part belongs to whom in a crowd. But he can see them munching their food carefree, chatting while they are doing so.

The result of his work has never disgust him so much. Their joy is paid with his agony.

It's a relief, in a way, how fast his supervisor drags him past it all. Some guests stop and stare but Dominic focuses to not to stumble on his way.

He is lead to the table near the doors – the closeness of freedom makes his heart aches and for a second the teenager wonders if he could do it if he just ran fast enough – The manager is standing beside the table, its upper mouth running, probably pouring flattering words and sugary complements. Time to time its lower mouth babbles something too. Both mouths are wide with razor sharp teeth and thin, nearly non-existent lips. Dominic knows the manager has two blue tongues in both of those mouths (Dominic can never forget the moment when manager pushed its' face near his muttering silent threats making sure the boy had clear vision of the mouths while it spoke.) The spider-like hands full of long fingers are fidgeting and the tall monster is rubbing his hands together. Time to time one of its hands is flying over its black hair (or fur? Dominic doesn't know what to call it in this case) which is either waxed or they are just naturally so greasy they are gleaming unnaturally. A black suit makes the manager look even taller.

The other monster has its back turned so Dominic can only see a wide back and a neat suit which squeezes the shoulders and back uncomfortably. Ah, so he's been show to a singular customer this time. It makes things little easier. There would not be a wave of crooked curiosity towards him.

The manager noticed them and there is a relief blinking on its singular, black eye. “Ah! Here it is! Our very own chef!” The manager's voice has weird echo on it and the low but sly voice gets a notch colder at the end of the sentence. The smile doesn't reach the monster's eye as it takes only couple steps towards Dominic and puts its' hand seemingly fatherly on the boy's shoulder. However the fingers dig on his skin, pressuring it more than it’s necessary. A sign that it took him a little too long to get him here. Dominic tries to ignore the hand as he's marched in front of the mysterious monster.

It has a fat, wide face with far too much grayish skin on it. The cheeks are just saggy wrinkly skin and the wide nose reminds Dominic of a deformed elephant. Two eyes are just above the baggy cheeks but they are oddly long and slanted. The monster’s mouth starts under its chubby double chin, resembling a round hole with blunt teeth. The creature has six arms but they are long different length, the lowest being shortest and the top arms being the longest. Everything in this monster seem to move somehow to the sloppy skin, to the arms. The middle ones are writing something on the pad of paper resting on the table, while the top arms are shoveling the food to the mouth, which swallows it all greedily.

All that sloppy movement is disturbing but oddly hypnotizing, so much so that Dominic can’t look away. The monster seem to share his curiosity as it scans the human boy with those murky yellow eyes. The gaze is… different than usual. Like Dominic was a dirty piece of clothing at the flea market and someone is trying to figure out is it even worthy of being purchased.

The atmosphere is tense as no one says anything for the longest time. It’s odd considering how manager can’t keep either of his ugly mouths shut when trying to woo the customers. Dominic just let the silence stretch. The manager had forbid Dominic to talk with the guests without permission. And… just maybe this is a small act of rebellion. It gives the boy satisfaction to see tall and lanky bastard shift its feet uncomfortably and the supervisor looking slightly loss what to do.

Finally, the wrinkly monster starts to talk: “So… this is the human cub?” The hole spasms as the monster speaks like it’s trying to suck as much air as possible. The voice sounds a bit muffled and the whole chin is flapping with the rhythm of its words and it would have looked funny if the overall appearance of this creature wasn’t so disturbing.

“Ah, yes, yes!” The manager rushes to explain clearly relieved that their guest has broken the glass of silence and tension. It nods its head enthusiastically and for a moment Dominic thinks it’s going to snap in half and fall off. “This poor human, you see I found it weak on the street and at first I was going to take it to the our slaughter house, but as you can see the thing is so thin it wouldn’t – “

“Cease your babbling, Mortimeus,” The monster doesn’t even bother to look at the manager as he keeps his eyes on the Dominic.  The boy has never seen the Manager obey anyone or quiet down so quickly and effectively. The boy is also shocked how… _normal_ the first name of his boss is. Though he hasn’t really focused on the names here. No one introduces them to the boy. The names pass him by, sliding and floating without meaning past him. No one asks his name… or anything else.

Maybe that is why the words this guest direct at him just fly over him unnoticed. Only when the manager hisses an angry: “Answer him!” Dominic realizes it. It makes his heart rate speed up and he grabs himself by the arm looking for some fragile security from himself. A customer has never addressed him directly before.

“Uh… excuse me?” His voice isn’t strong. It’s tense and thin, revealing his vulnerabilities to all to see.

“ _Sir!”_ Another angry hiss from the manager and on the corner of his eye he can see how the monster’s fingers twitch as if it wanted to slap Dominic and was only barely holding it back.

“Sir,” Dominic adds quickly. The guest must be more important than usual. The boy controls the urge to swallow. The monster’s face turns even more wrinkly as it’s clearly displeased with the slip up.

“I asked you,” It starts, weighting every word slowly like the boy was stupid. “Do you know who I am?”

Is this threat? Has he done something wrong he’s unaware of? Dominic digs his memory, flashing the images of the past days and weeks on his mind but he can’t think of anything. Then again, the monster culture is strange to him and most of the time he can’t roam free. He doesn’t all the customs.

“…No, sir…” God, he really doesn’t want to look at that face anymore but he doesn’t want to turn his eyes away. He is on edge, every single inch of his body is ready either fight or run away despite the fact that he just _can’t._ The boy has to lock his body on place, press his feet harder on the floor.

New customers arrive. Dominic can hear their rough, weird laughter and… feel briefly the soft breeze on his face.  He inhales it, trying to capture it inside him not caring if it looks weird to the monsters (It doesn’t matter what they think.)

“My name,” The guest starts, tone having hint of ice on it implying that Dominic’s distraction no matter how short hasn’t pleased the creature. “Is Mr. Grolamn. I have a seat in the town’s council but I have two little hobbies.” One of the longest hands grabs the wine glass surprisingly delicately and carefully. Mr. Grolamn smells the red liquid before pouring it all to its’ mouth. The boy squeezes his hands into fists. He wants to urge the guest to hurry up, so he can flee to his small prison. It’s better than to be here, judged by everyone. Dominic doesn’t care about this monster’s status or hobbies. The names are meaningless to him. The teen just wants the monster to get down to business.

 Grolamn’s ugly eyes are on him again. The monster raises his glass and looks Dominic through it like he was a fish in the bowl. Or a lobster. The boy imagines how he would knock the glass on the floor, how he wouldn’t submit to these games. His hand is itching. “Do you humans have hobbies, boy?”

Dominic swallows the snarky answer. Oh yes, they _did._ Some just get turned into a blood dripping obligation. A fight for survival. “Yes, sir.” The boy can see the smug glints on its’ eyes. The creature probably thought his trembling tone to be out of fear and not the raw frustration, hate and bitterness. He wants to slip away again, but Dominic’s senses are tingling and stinging. He needs to stay alert, focus.

“Ah, that’s good, very good. Without interesting pass time a monster’s life would be very dull, indeed. I myself run an Orphanage – for the goodness of my heart of course… And also work as a food critic.” At this, Mr Grolamn’s gaze shift as it glares right at the Manager. Dominic can practically feel it squirm uncomfortably behind him. As enjoyable as it is, the uneasiness fills the boy. The manager is one of the most threatening thing he has encountered in this twisted, disgusting, upside down world… If it’s scared…

“You have gained quite the attention in this town…” Grolamn continues finally putting the glass down. “A human pet that cooks for monsters – a good quality food at that…”

Dominic twitches and tries to mask the unintended gesture by lifting the left sleeve up to his elbow. He’s not a pet. They are taken care of and looked after. _He’s a slave._

“I must admit, I had my reservations… And I still do.” The creatures voice is mundane despite the unnerving tension its’ words cause. Dominic pretends to adjust his sleeve. Did… this monster not like his food…? Wait… It said it’s in the influential position.

In that case it could order the boy to be –

The doors are so close… could he do it after all? Maybe if he caused enough mayhem – for example pushed the table on the floor or –

The boy glanced at the door. They are maybe five steps away? Six? He tears the eyes away from it. Grolamn’s hole has twisted into a weird crescent shape. _The bastard is smiling._ “Oh, don’t worry, your food is tremendous, that I must admit.”

The words are thin comfort for the teen but the manager let out a weird noise of relief and steps forward, pushing Dominic aside its’ spider hands grabbing his cheek causing the urge of just break those fingers rise inside the teen. “Ah! Sir, our restaurant only serves the best – “

“Mortimeus, I am talking with the cub. If I wanted to hear your ridiculous flattering and worming I would have asked it.” The scolding rips the relief and syrupy mask away from the manager. It steps back but not before giving Dominic dirty look.

The boy wouldn’t have minded at all. He doesn’t like where this is going, how the monster puts weight on every word he says, how his melted eyes aren’t just looking _at_ him but rather _into_ him. The monster looked like it tried to read his thoughts just so they could be ripped into pieces. “Where was I… Ah, that’s right! Your food is tremendous however, I am worried since this is quite unexpected turn. Never before has a human lived among us…”

Living isn’t what Dominic would call it but to these freaks it’s probably kindness. He grits his teeth, wanting shout out. Grolamn noticed it and it grabbed it greedily. “What is it, cub?”

“I was just wondering…” The boy’s throat is dry and it makes his voice husky and silent. Dominic swallows, trying to wet it but the uncomfortable feeling doesn’t disappear. “I was just wondering, if I had caused any trouble.” The silence that followed screamed he hadn’t said the right thing. But the boy knows nothing he would say could make this any better. No matter how carefully he words his sentences or how timidly his voice is, it’s always a good excuse for _them_ to push him around or punish him.

“No, not _yet_ at least…” The Grolamn muses. “I understand why Mortimeus would hold such a curiosity to this… charity project. But as interesting as this is I have to wonder… Can humans really adapt into this culture? What if you escape and babble to our existent to your fellow men? Yes, not many would believe you but no matter how small, we can’t take the risk. Our cattle must thrive and grow carefree.”

_Cattle, adapt, grow carefree… **What the hell…**_ The lifeless cold terms are circling the teen’s mind, gnawing and nibbling the edges of his consciousness. If humans **knew** at least it would be a fair fight!

If they knew… His parents would find him.

“Mortimeus says he will keep you at bay… I assume this is your supervisor?” It nods behind Dominic. The boy doesn’t respond. They all know the answer anyway. “Maybe, this experience would succeed better if you were younger but… Well… I have to obey the law, so there’s that.”

A hazy memory which is still covered in panic, blood and confusion fills the teen’s mind. _I can’t kill you... But I can’t let you go either…_ His heart starts drumming and hot waves are washing over him. Dominic forces them all down. He must stay alert, he must keep his cool.

No matter how much it would damage him.

He **_will not_** break in front of them.

The hole forms that crescent again. Grolamn leans forward, bringing its’ middle hands to the chin. They nearly get lost among all of that hanging skin and lard. “But then again, maybe you _can_ be trained… Mortimeus has kept you only at kitchen, hasn’t he? You haven’t learned much about our ways.”

_And I don’t want to._ Dominic glances at the manager. Usually by now the mini-freak show is over and even though the lanky monster is under the other monster’s boot some part of the boy wishes it would wrap the thing up and shoo him away.

Of course it doesn’t happen. The manager looks sour and nervous at the same time. It avoids Dominic’s gaze like he was a pile of dirt on his expensive carpet.

“I have some time to spare…” Grolamn muses. “So I can guide you. Sit.” It points to the chair opposite of it. Slowly, reluctantly Dominic pulls the chair, so he can sit on it better. It’s heavy and the seconds that are filled with the boy’s grunts feel like a small eternity.

Dominic feels like a child sitting on it. The table almost reaches his shoulders and his toes aren’t even touching the floor. The creature in front of him looks even bigger now. The boy feels trapped. The creature leans in even further and the teen wants to back off but the back of the chair is cold and firm.

“Now then… Mortimeus, I would like to order two of your finest rare steaks, please.” The manager only bows lightly and leaves. Grolamn finally leans back, but it doesn’t relax Dominic one bit. Why would this monster need two –

_…Maybe you can be trained…_

The possible meaning of those words break through into him, making his stomach. _No, no, no… They can’t…_ He would refuse. Somehow. There is a light hope, a thin chance that it’s not _that_ but he has learned to expect the worst.

“I have heard that you have never tasted your food yourself… That’s a shame… and quite unprofessional.” Grolamn’s voice has sick, cold pleasure on it and then Dominic realizes it.

It’s not about the training: This freak just wants him to suffer.

Despite the horror clustering in his chest Dominic musters the most hateful look he can. “There’s never been need for that,” his words are seemingly polite but they hold an edge. “Other chiefs are more than capable of telling how my food tastes.”

“Is that so? It’s still essential to watch the quality for yourself,” Grolamn answers. It isn’t impressed at all by the human’s attempts to sting it with his words. Dominic is losing. He has lost long ago when he was dragged unwillingly and unfairly in here. He tries to draw power from that unfairness and bathe in anger to make himself stronger but once again the panic wins, as it always does.

The monster doesn’t talk anymore – doesn’t even look at him anymore – only eyes the menu with bored, hazy eyes. It looks completely at ease like no power on earth could ever touch it. Meanwhile Dominic’s mind is screaming, and shouting. He is torturing his brain trying to find a way out even though there are only dead-ends. “You said it yourself. My food is tremendous. There’s no need for this… And I have no money for – “

“Money is not the problem. I will pay for both of us. And this is for your own good. You live among us, therefor you need to adapt,” The monster answers matter-of-factly not removing its’ gaze from the menu.

The teen fears here often. That goes without saying but something is different. Something is nagging at the back of his neck… Then it hits him: Other monsters upon meeting him had a twisted innocence plaguing them. They just think he’s like a dog the manager just felt pity and adopted. Grolamn doesn’t hold the same child-like innocence. All the words and gestures are too calculated and cold.

Grolamn _wants_ Dominic to suffer. This is not a mistake or curiosity. It wants to see Dominic to devour his own –

The trembling starts. The boy can’t let this to happen. This is something he decided. The only thing he has a control over. “I am not one of you. I don’t need to do this.” He’s talking fast, the words are pouring out of his mouth, melting together into a mess.

Finally the creature bothers to look at him. It’s a gaze full of fake pity. “But you live here, with us. You will never get back to humans.” Grolamn notes finality echoing from his voice throughout.

The boy wants to do something – anything. To argue, to punch this monster, to flee, to cry… Hate and fear are taking turns, both so overwhelming Dominic can barely handle it. The heat rises from his cheek and breathing is getting hard. The boy has to at least avert his gaze.

It’s a mistake.

Everyone else is having so much fun, laughing and smiling. Many different kind of mouths are munching the food with such a pleasure reflecting on their faces. On the other side, Dominic can see a rat-like monster with a muzzle blocking his mouth all together. Maybe this beast likes the meat so much it must be controlled somehow –

The boy feels sick. He has to close his eyes. Dominic _hates_ the dining area almost more than the kitchen. In here, he can truly see the results of his betrayal. It’s not just pure disgust, fear or hate that haunts him every day. Guilt follows right behind not caring if the teen had to beg for his life. He’s now part of the system.

The manager is walking over with their food. The mouths have formed a flattering smile as the monster looks at the Grolamn. Dominic tries to ignore the plates on its’ hand. His entire body is stiff and all the noises around them are getting stronger. The clattering of plates and still echoing laughter… Someone dropping something on the floor with a thud.

Normally Dominic would try to escape the mayhem that makes his nightmare so much more real than it needs to be but now he relishes it, absorbs it to himself –

-But the smell of the seasoned meat pushed right under his nose. Nearly literally. The table is so high compared to Dominic that the food is close to his face. He only sees a glimpse of the golden-brown surface before he stubbornly looks away. It’s so… grotesque that this thing has once been a living, walking human being… and a limp body in a sack.

He… He could have been that as well. _He should be that as well._

_Jack insists that he would spend the night. It’s alright with his family. But Dominic just laughs, bashfully explaining that mom doesn’t like if he stays overnight in the middle of the week. Both of them agree it’s a little silly – Jack even jokes Dominic respects his mom’s wishes too much. They laugh it off and the dark-haired boy leaves._

He should have accepted the offer… That Dominic would have been blissfully unaware of things that lurk in the shadows. Maybe this day would have still come but at least he could have had a _chance._

_Slurp._ A wet sound startles the boy and he fears his heart is going to stop. It’s far too loud and it’s overwhelming his senses.

“Mmmh… Yummy. Aren’t you going to eat, human?” The demand makes the teen shake his head violently. He wants to scream and curse but his voice is has completely abandoned him. _Nonono…_ He just can’t –

_The town is small. Nothing ever happens there. The most excitement people usually get is the possible road constructions now and then. Dominic has to take the longer round via tiny trail through the small wood area. Everything is calm and the electric lights are illuminating his path. Dominic isn’t prepared for the attacker._

“You heard what he said,” The Manager hisses. “Eat.”

“No,” Dominic has had it. He tries to stand up but he’s pushed down violently from his shoulder either by the supervisor or by the manager. It squeezes his shoulders painfully while the boy squirms and sways his arms trying to hit the monster holding him in place.

“ _Eat!”_ The harsh command is louder this time and monsters on nearby tables are starting to notice the chaos. The teen notices them whispering, staring and even pointing. The boy can't see even a glimpse of sympathy on their weird, gross faces. Not that the teen expects it.

His heart races and the sweat is already gathering on his skin. “No.” He says more firmly. On the corner of his eyes, Dominic sees how they gain more and more audience by the second but for once teen doesn’t care. They barely exist to him. The adrenaline is singing in his veins and his body is trembling, demanding the boy doing something.

Grolamn just continues its meal like nothing would ever phase it. Dominic imagines how he takes the fork and pushes it deeper and deeper on that grayish excuse of a skin. Would it pierce it easily or would it drown uselessly on all of those layers and wrinkles?

_The pain on his shoulder comes suddenly as well as the squeezing feeling on his neck. Suddenly there’s no air and the pain seem to spread throughout his flesh. Dominic doesn’t exactly know what it is or how it managed to sneak on him but it’s not important now –_

_Suddenly the air is pouring in again. Dominic is inhaling it greedily while coughing and rubbing his throat gently with his finger._

_“Wrong…” The raspy voice whispers. “I can’t kill you… But I can’t let you go either…”_

_The boy turns to look… and every cell in his body freezes with fear._

“This is rather troublesome… after all Mortimeus took you in despite you being nearly a grown up… If it was up to me you wouldn't be here.” Dominic feels something flip inside his stomach. Why are they putting up this sickening front? Pretending to be something so wonderful and civilized when –

Grayish fat fingers appear in front of his eyes, snapping. Dominic twitches trying to move back but the Manager still holds him on place. “Look at me boy, it’s more polite.”

Slowly the teen complies, glaring the creature who is studying him for a moment. The monster’s plate is already empty sans couple pieces of carrot. The longest pair of hands are still near Dominic, they land on the table and the fingers start to drum against the wooden surface.

“I have understood that Mortimeus has punished if you don’t do as he says. That’s good. Discipline… that is important. However… I don’t think he’s been hard enough…” The tone of its voice turns dark and it stands up. The monster is shorter than the manager but it still towers the boy easily.

The boy tries to pry himself free again, while fear is turning into a cold terror. It’s surrounding him, making everything seem unreal and too real at the same time. He doesn’t know what is happening only that it’s going to hurt him one way or another. The familiar faces on his mind are flashing like someone is browsing a photo album too fast. It’s just like… Then…

_The… thing is barely human looking and at first the boy thought he was seeing things at first… But when it stays the same Dominic can’t do anything but stare -_  

“You have put us all in the tight spot… You see, I have told Mortimeus here, if you don’t perform well enough in our society or in your… work it might damage the reputation of this establishment…” Grolamn’s voice is soft – but in a way that it brings mind rotten fruits on a summer heat.

“T-This is crazy!” The boy can’t silence himself anymore. “I don’t need to eat… _that_! I have worked and done everything I’ve been asked to! I just – “

“You are slower than others,” The Supervisor hasn’t spoken in a long time. Its voice is shabby but it’s filled with cold satisfaction like the monster has been waiting for this moment. “The manager and I have tried to encourage you but it seems like you have some… personal barriers with the meat we serve.”

The boy can’t help the hysterical chuckle he lets out. His head is reeling and his body overtaken by the hot waves in one moment and shivering with cold in the next. “Of course I have!” His yell echoes through restaurant.

_It has one singular eye that covers nearly the entire face. It’s shaped like oval with the cat-like pupil. The eye is yellow but oddly blurry looking. The mouth opens just under it, with small but sharp teeth. They have a bit of blood on them. Dominic’s blood._

_On the back, the creature has thin, dark gray tentacles, which move and squirm restlessly. On their tip the boy can see a small spikes._

_It’s almost silly that the thing has clothes on it: The uniform is similar what hunters wear to blend on the environment. The dark green creates a weird, unfitting contrast to against the gray skin._

_Dominic doesn’t stay. He turns around and runs._

“That settles it,” That wrinkly face is just inches away from Dominic’s all of a sudden. The elephant nose widens (Is it… _smelling him?!_ ) and the creature grabs the teen’s fork and knife. The boy sees it cut a small piece of the steak which is resting among the roasted vegetables. “Of course… If you prefer, you could use your own body for our benefit… We could cut pieces of you and eat them… You can live without your arms and legs – And what I’ve understood, humans can _live_ without certain inner organs as long as they receive some aid…” Grolamn is waving the piece of meat under Dominic’s nose slowly like the monster was trying to hypnotize him. “The good thing about laws is, there can be convenient loopholes sometimes. We can use you as a source of food without killing you, cub.”

Dominic starts to hyperventilate. The images of himself being cut into shreds slowly, little by little until he’s barely functioning are filling him. His eyes are feeling wet and blurry and when he realizes it the shame creeps to him.

_He doesn’t get far though. The world around him starts swirling and he falls on his stomach. Little stones on the road scrapes his knee a bit. Dominic’s body is screaming him to move, to get away from… whatever it is, but everything feels too heavy like the gravity suddenly had increased._

_“It’s not permanent… the paralytic venom, that is…” The voice reminds a snake hissing. It’s also barely louder than a whisper. “Normally I would kill you at this point but…”_

_Dominic tries to crawl while his mind is still debating the reality of this all. Maybe he has a psychosis? Maybe it’s a hallucination caused by stress or… or something!_

_“It can’t be helped.” He’s been lifted up from his leg. The boy is once again eye to eye with the monster and he can’t do anything but hang upside down. “It should last until we get there… But just in case…” The boy only manages to see a flash of a tentacle before there’s a stinging pain… And everything fades to black._

He lifts his hands and takes the fork from Grolamn. The monster smiles so that all the teeth come to view as it lets go. Dominic can’t control the trembling of his fingers and he nearly drops the fork on the floor. At least the manager finally lets go, but it gives little to no comfort for the boy.

He stares the piece on the fork: The red inside the meat is making him sick. Dominic closes his eyes and just shoves it on his mouth trying to shut his brains. He only takes couple bites and then swallows too quickly. It gets stuck on his throat but the boy manages to force it down despite his throat is resisting, muscles spasming.

_The first thing he feels is the movement and the purring of an engine. For a one blissful moment Dominic thinks he has fallen asleep during a family car trip but then he feels the hard floor which presses his back uncomfortably and the pain that still throbs on his shoulder._

_Despite his mind being sluggish the hazy memories tell him enough. He opens his wide._

_At first, he can distinguish nothing in the dark. Then, the outlines come to view: The space is full of something that looks like sacks. Lots and lots of sacks. They tower the boy and give him only little space to move._

He cuts the next piece and impales a piece of carrot in a hope that it will make it at least a notch easier. It doesn’t. The vegetable’s taste is not enough to overcome the meat and now he has to chew more. It tastes like… something in between pork and lamb… _Oh god._

_He still can’t move properly. The arms somewhat move but they’re sluggish and clumsy. He can’t get up at all: At this rate he can’t run away from… that._

_Dominic assumes he’s in a truck. How can that thing just drive carefree?! If it’s even driving itself…_

_Wait… what if it was a costume?! It was dark earlier and the boy had panicked… It might be some crazy –_

_The boy notices that the sacks are actually pretty long. His heart is beating like crazy as he painstakingly crawls closer and starts feeling one of the sacks closest to him. He feels… a bump in the middle, something soft on top and two holes…_

_-Killer._

Piece by piece, the steak is getting smaller and smaller. Dominic tries to eat it as fast as possible but his own disgust is holding him back. Time to time the boy nearly spits it out along with the bitter fluid, rising up his throat.

_The boy withdraws his hands like the body was burning him. Panic is fluttering at the bottom of his stomach and he tries to stand up over and over again, but the boy’s legs are as useful as two overcooked noodles. The more he tries, the more he fails and the more and his terror grows. At one point he even tries to drag himself over the body bags. It’s dreadful and at some point Dominic vomits on one of them. His grip loosen and he slides back on the floor. Frustrated, the boy scans for something – anything – he can use._

_The truck stops._

The steak is nearly gone. Couple more bites…

“There we go. That wasn’t so bad, wasn’t it?” Grolamn coos condescendingly. Dominic wanders why it hates him so much? _It’s just a sadist…_

Dominic wasn’t that hungry to begin with but now that he stares at the remains of the steak, his stomach is protesting.

_The boy stills immediately. He tries not to make a sound. He even tries not to breath too loud. There’s an overwhelming urge to back off to the farthest corner but Dominic forces it down. Sudden light cast on to the bags and the boy turns his head away. He doesn’t want to see them._

_“You’ve been busy,” The voice has a strange echo to it. It’s commanding and bored._

_“Some of this is from yesterday.” It’s… the same thing that dragged Dominic here. The boy cringes. “The ones on the front are yours. Don’t touch the ones on the back.”_

_“Get to work!”_

_…There are more involved?! Dominic needs to get out… He has to… He’s only seventeen, he shouldn’t be here –_

_The boy hears how the bags are being lifted. A bit more light gets through though it’s dim. All the time, Dominic half expects someone reaching on the back and –_

When he gets it all down, he pushes the plate away from him like it stung him. The taste lingers in his mouth and there are still remains of the meat between his teeth, reminding him the firm texture of the food. He swallows trying to get them off.

_Dominic tries to get out once more. It may be stupid but he fears he will lose his chance if he doesn’t. His legs work a little better now so this time he manages to crawl over the remaining bags. He actually gets to the outside. The mist is covering everything and the moist air gives the boy goosebumps. He notices a big red building in front of him. It looks old but well maintained. The mist makes the bricks look darker than they actually are and the few windows look sad, dark and aversive._

_It gives the boy chills. He needs to hide. Now._

“Well, this was interesting,” Grolamn says as it hands the money to the Manager who thanks by nodding a bit too much and deep – it’s almost a bow. Dominic doesn’t say anything, just glares the creature. “I’d suggest you train it more Mortimeus and perhaps we should try to think other things he could be useful at.”

The boy grits his teeth. Useful? How?! They are already draining him, keeping him on edge… Maybe the monster is referring to its’ earlier threat.

_They find him anyway. The bushes near the building weren’t the best option and deep down Dominic must have known it wasn’t going to work. But he was desperate, he wanted to get away, he didn’t want to die!_

_The creatures that find him make the boy almost yelp with their three eyes and weirdly shaped face. They are surprised, just looking at him, before grabbing him and dragging him inside. Dominic had struggles, squirms, tries to bite and punch._

_He stops once they get inside and he sees the bodies. All naked and hanging upside down._

Grolamn gives one more glance towards Dominic full of fake pity before walking away, swaying back and forth and all the arms awkwardly hanging on sites.

As soon as it disappears from the doors, the manager grabs the teen’s arm, forcing him standing up. Dominic hits stumbles and just as he manages to recover his balance, he’s tossed to the Supervisor. “Get it out of my sight!” The manager hisses. The other monster nods and once again Dominic is being lead roughly across the restaurant. All that time, he keeps his head down staring at the red carpet.

_They all vary on age. Some are older and some are young but they are all adults. Dominic doesn’t know if it’s just his imagination but he smells blood and all around he can see them. Creatures, the freaks. All of them so hideous the teen can’t keep his eyes on them for long._

_“Useless, all of them. Always whining about the payment and how their salary should be higher. If they want more money, they should work harder! Cook better meals! I should find more workers who would be more modest and not just throw senseless demands around!” The angry, frustrated voice from earlier catches Dominics ears and he distantly knows he’s been dragged towards it but he still keeps scanning the horrors he sees, his stomach nearly giving up again. He sees equipment, hooks and saws. He sees blood._

_“I came here just deliver the meat and see they handle it right… Not hear your complaints,” It’s… Him? It? “And what are you doing here? Shouldn’t a manager stay to run his restaurant?”_

_“I own this slaughterhouse. The meat gets delivered straight from here to the restaurant. I am here to make sure, that the meat **you** brought has quality to it – “ The words stop coming. “What is this…? Why is it still alive?!”_

_And so, Dominic meets the manager for the first time._

Just next to kitchen, there is a small room. It’s barely a good enough to be called a flat but it has toilet and a worn out mattress on the corner with teared comic books lying next to it. The walls are pale green and the wooden floor is dusty. A dim lamp barely works, flicking the lights and keeping the buzzing noise every time it’s put on.

This is Dominic’s prison.

He’s shoved in violently, before the supervisor slams the door shut. Dominic can hear it being locked and then the steps which are getting further away.

Finally the boy is away. He leans against the wall, sliding down to the floor while the self-hate overtakes him. He was so weak… he…

He just… let it happen.

The stomach turns. Dominic doesn’t even bother trying to reach the toilet in time he just empties his stomach on the floor. The bitter vomit brings back the fading taste of the meat and it causes a new wave of nausea. Hot tears are gathering in his eyes as his body is twitching with the process.

_“You should have killed him!”_

_“You know the law!”_

_“It’s barely a child anymore! You have only yourself to blame… If you had retired instead of your silly morals this wouldn’t have happened… Everyone’s knows your eyesight is getting weaker and weaker - ”_

_Dominic doesn’t know what’s going on. He only knows his captor doesn’t want him to die for some reason… for some… law but the other one… the manager._

_No, no, no… the boy can’t die. He doesn’t want to die, not now._

_Dominic feels like he’s going crazy. Monsters are bed time stories, monsters don’t exist. They just aren’t real -_

_Wait… didn’t that other monster… manager mentioned something about useless chiefs? About wanting to hire someone who doesn’t require much salary?_

_“Let me live! I can be useful I swear! I… I can cook!”_

It doesn’t comfort him now, where the pleading has gotten him. Lying on a filthy, smelly mattress the vomit only few meters away and staring the ceiling with empty brown eyes. All that bother… first he had to proof his talent and then he had gone on a “trial period.” Until now, despite everything being horrible he has thought he’s thought that this is it, the bottom. 

Grolamn's threat is still clear on his mind… The act of cannibalism is carving him, nibbling him. The boy is beyond crying, vomiting or hyperventilating. Now he’s just… empty.

Dominic closes his eyes and tries to slip into his make-belief home. The reality’s hold is too tight, all he can see is black. His room is rising and falling, until it finally stays though it looks a little melted.

_They are all there. Ellie sitting next to him, on his bed. Her legs are hanging over the edge and she’s still so young and tiny her toes don’t reach the floor. She isn’t smiling like she usually does. So widely that the corners of her lips are nearly reaching her ears, a small hole in the place of a front tooth visible._

_This time, she’s frowning, moving a little bit closer and leaning on her big brother. Dominic can almost feel her soft, messy black hair against his arm._

_“It’s not your fault.” She whispers._

_Dominic scoffs. “Of course it is.”_

_“You did what you had to survive,” His father sounds sad, while he holds mom close. “No one can blame you.”_

_“I’m as bad as them,” The boy mutters darkly._

_Mom walks across the room. She does so carefully and slowly. Like Dominic would be a scared animal. “No honey, you’re not.” Her voice is soft and warm. She extends her hand to touch his son._

_The teen slaps it away. “What do you know?!” Dominic is tired. “Where are you?! Are you even looking for me?!”_

_They don’t answer. Their faces fade to black._

The boy is not strong enough to even keep up the illusion of his family. The empty feeling changes into anger. Dominic grabs the comic on the floor not even bothering to look at them – he already knows it’s a stupid children’s comic about lost monster twins – and starts to tear and rip it with his hands.

The sound of tearing paper fills the room and the boy lets the time flow and his anger burn until he’s empty again. Dominic stops like a broken down machine and tosses what’s left of the comic away. It lands on the puddle of vomit.

The teen lies down again, relishing the dullness. Nothingness is better than the horror tearing him up and humiliating knowledge that the monsters get amusement from it.

But there is an unsettling question lurking on the corners of his mind, one that turns into a cold certainty.

They would do this again. And worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am a year late! :'D This was a challenge! Not because I didn't like writing this but because of my mental health and uni. And hey- just in time for halloween! 
> 
> Maybe this will become a tradition...

It repeats over and over in his head. It invades his fragile sanctuary inside his head and makes his already intolerable guilt grow until it pierces his whole being. The next day the boy refuses to go to the kitchen and earnes a burning slap on the cheek. It sends him flying onto the floor.

The kitchen swirls around him and the sight of meat makes his insight twist more than ever. His hands and fingers trembls so much he cuts himself several times on accident and the pieces are more uneven than ever.

He handles them carelessly, wanting nothing to do with them. Dominic touches the juicy flesh only when it's necessary tossing them around quickly. His every nerve of body protests and squirms with absolute disgust while detailed images of Grolamn’s fat fingers and the steak resting seemingly innocently on the plate are flashing on his mind.

His heart races as if it has tries to burst out of his chest and the lump on his throat tightens to the point it's almost impossible to breath.

Everything around him is just a flashes of color and incoherent noises. The noise back of his head warns him of slip-ups and punishments but it's quickly drown by his own disgust that's more strangling than ever. The guilt and shame are swallowing him.

He has felt it before. It has always been there but never like this. Never overtaking his every cell and corner of his being.

It even invades the most sacret. His own make-believe-sanctuary he has carefully crafted. The faces of his family are weirdly melted and disfigured. Their mouths repeat the same words over and over. His room crumbles around him as his scattered thoughts can’t keep the illusion up.

The supervisor is closer than ever and sometimes Dominic thinks he feels its's hot breath tingling on his neck. The judging stare never leaves him and its presence closes Dominic more in the iron bubble of chaotic rotten feelings.

It continues and repeats after that day like a circle. The days melt into each other and sometimes it’s even harder to tell his illusion apart from reality. Sometimes Dominic thinks he sees a glimpse of blue blanked on the floor. Sometimes he is almost certain that his sister hops through kitchen with her ever so lively steps. The monsters are awaiting him in his mind instead of his parents.

It’s all a mess which is hard to grasp and hold on to. It’s as unclear as a fever dream.

What pulls the boy back to clarity is that he's is once again called to dining hall.

Only warning he gets is a growl from the supervisor and a squeezing grip.

As if Dominic was back to    
  
_that_   
  
day again. Shortly he wonders if that’s possible or if he somehow got even more lost inside the maze of his horror and he is reliving it in his head.

Or… Grolamn is back. Here to  _train_ him again.

His heart is pounding painfully fast. Like a fist punching him on the inside thoroughly. The air around him is too thin and the boy shakes head furiously.

_Not again, he can’t –_

The monster has none of it. Of course. Dominic can kick or scream as much as he wants but it will not make the difference. The Supervisor only holds on tighter ignoring the boy’s desperate gasps for air and struggling.

He looks around with paranoia trying to spot Grolamn’s gray, massive figure among the sea of customers but the limbs almost merges with one another. Faces are only a quick mixed flash of vague mass of eyes, furr and skin as they march forward. Dominic can’t really tell if Grolamn really is there or not.

It doesn’t calm him down. Far from it.

The boy even remembers the place they sat last time and when they pass it he keeps looking at it waiting for Grolamn to appear somewhere and wobble to sit there.

But instead they walk to the very back of the restaurant. The manager is waiting and this time it isn’t nervous. Dominic can see from how it glares him how irritated it is. It doesn’t even bother to think of any excuse to scold the boy of anything he has supposedly done or didn’t do. It only growls and signs them to follow.

It leads them to table which three serious looking monsters sit. One of them is tall and lanky and the head is hanging at the end of the long neck sadly. It looks like it could fall off at any minute. Its’ skin looks slimy and milky white with gray spots. It doesn’t have eyes at all just a mouth full of tiny needle-like teeth and on its' hand there are three long fingers that are all wrapped around the fork, covering it with mucus.

The second one is covered in brown fur and it’s mouth seem to be jammed on a permanent grimace. It looks like a weird mix of a monkey and a wolf. Its’ buggy eyes are nailed at Dominic right away. The boy forces himself to keep his eyes on the beast even though the eyes are trying to suck him in in the worst possible way.

The third one reminds the boy of something between a deer and a bird. The combination is so bizarre his eyes are by force drawn to the peak that is curved sharply downward. Big, wet deer-like eyes are looking back at him almost sadly and two horns are connected together on the top of its' head. Dominic has to admit that the bluish-black feathers look beautiful in the dim light.

All of them are wearing suits and even though it's not uncommon in this place the boy has to wonder how these creature even manage to wear one or even tailor them. Dominic stands there awkwardly waiting for the demands and trying not to think what it would cost him this time.

"Human cub," the tall, lanky one starts with the raspy voice, curling voice. "Did you make these dishes?"

The whole set up is  _too similar_ and that nickname or whatever makes Dominic squeeze his other arm and shift his legs. He purses his lips together as if trying to prevent himself from answering. The boy can feel all of their eyes on him and he wishes they would just  _stop_ staring already. The boy glances the meals and indeed manages to recognize them. Three files on a plate with caramelized vegetables. 

"Yes..." He mutters and he hates how his voice trembles for a second. Now they would get even more excited. Like bunch of bloodhounds just before the hunt.

Just like Grolamn.

They all just nod like confirming something.

"The food is indeed top quality," The bird monster notes with surprisingly high voice which takes the boy off-guard with it's pleasantness. He's about thank the thing apathetically when he realizes it isn't said to him. The other two nod along.

"So we propose it in the council?" The wolf-monster asks with a booming voice, lifting the hand on its' jaw and brushes it.

"Excuse me," the manager starts voice full of irritation. "But this installment doesn't have enough room and Grolamn - "

"Grolamn isn't the only member of the council, Mortimeus," The lanky monster notes. "And we simply want to test the possibility. We are more than happy to provide help with any problem you come across."

Dominic stiffens as he practically feel the air turn colder. He doesn't like the tone of the conversation or the fact that somehow it considers him. The boy knows better than to ask but he tries to make sense of the words being said.

So Grolamn isn’t at least in power in the council… That much he gets. It doesn’t exactly evoke peace in him but he gains satisfaction from it. The monster can’t do anything he wants even if he clearly wanted Dominic to think so.

Still, the realization that _there is a whole world of_ _ **them**_ out there hits him harder than ever. Dominic has always known. Of course. But his life is strictly limited to the kitchen and slaughterhouse and nothing more. These three strangers brought little piece of outside world with them and the boy acknowledges that it _can_ affect him.

The threat he’s walking on is now so, so much thinner and the boy never thought it could be so. The boy can hear the monsters argue but it flies over his head. He stares at the neatly set table and the cutlery that shine invitingly despite the greasy stains on them. Even forks and knives are bigger here and they look sharper, more threatening.

Dominic has never noticed before. There has been no rhyme or reason and it has been more important to stay on his toes, keep his guard up –

”- We will inform you further about this matter.” The bird monster cuts his thoughts and they all stand up, clearly ready to leave. The boy tears his eyes away to glace the manager.

It has both of its jaws clenched and it’s clearly displeased how the conversation has progressed. The boy  _wants_ to believe it would mean some good news for him but the angry manager never means such a thing.

”Please come again any time,” The manager hisses between its' teeth. It has folded the upper pair of arms and the other hands are clenched into fists. The boy tries to be as invisible as possible, as expressionless as possible. He keeps staring at the dining table still keeping an eye on the monster from the corner of his eye.

The tension stays even after the guests leave. But Dominic is shoved back to kitchen immediately. There’s still half of the shift to endure and he has no time to ponder the conversation during it. But it’s there, back of his mind and it surfaces the minute he is back in his cage. Dominic rewinds the lines, goes them word by word trying to make sense of it. It must have something to do with him since he was brought in in the first place and they asked him about the food.

The boy doesn’t want surprises anymore. But he knows his new world would give him one after the other. Especially since he knows next to  _nothing_ of these creatures – apart from their culinary habits.

Dominic closes his eyes and breaths in and out. In… And out. He lifts his trembling hand to touch the white, rough wall. He curls his fingers and pictures his own wall. The wall is still there. So are his parents. They are just standing on the endless sea of blue blanked staring with their dead eyes. But they are there.

And so is Dominic. He survived another day. He’s in tact. And that’s enough.

_Has to be._

It continues like before. Like the conversation never happened. After days pass by without new nightmares emerging Dominic starts to push the whole thing back. It would only be an extra package. A waste of emotions and stress.

But then they appear.

They are pushed in his room harshly, both of them swearing and hissing to the supervisor like they had nothing to fear.

Dominic freezes on the spots and his heart stops at first before starting to pound like a hammer. His eyes widen and he starts to tremble. The boy has to lean to the wall as he stares barely registering what is in front of him.

A boy and a girl. Around his age.

_Humans._

Dominic is swallowing their features with his eyes. He looks at their two arms and legs. Their even pair of eyes and listen to their voice which don’t have growling or sckreeching undertones. And the normal, tanned skin without fur or scale. Their teeth are little crooked and the boy is missing one from the front but they are not pointy or razor sharp.

Their hair is dark brown and messy. The girl’s is reaching to her upper back and the boy’s is uneven and messy, like someone has used knife or just snipped here and there with their scissors. Their face are angular with little bit hollow cheeks. They are shorter than Dominic and thinner too even now. The boy has never been as muscular as Jack, who actively played soccer, but he used to have some built in his body. Now it has withered making him look like a hungry stray cat. But compared to these two he looks relatively fell fed. Identical black shirts hang loosely on them and the worn out jeans can’t cover how thin and bony their legs are.

When they finally turn to look at him the boy can see their brown eyes which has so much humanity in them –

Dominic tries to find words but he’s too overwhelmed and his thoughts are spinning. The emotions are bursting inside him hopping from relief to joy and then to confusion and again back to relief. Maybe they could help each other. Maybe this could be the way out…

On the other hand the boy doesn’t understand why they are here. The monsters don’t want living humans on their lands so why? What changed? It’s unlikely that they would just suddenly not to kill someone –

”What is he staring at?” The boy asks, tilting his head. The way he looks at Dominic is sharp and harsh. He scans the other boy from head to toy and his lips curve into a mocking, cold smile. He folds his arms and seems to have reached a conclusion.

”Ain’t you a fancy one,” he snorts like there was something funny about the situation.

In his past life, Dominic would have just rolled his eyes and answered something snarky back but right now, the boy feels like the most friendly being he has ever seen.

It’s all still so surreal so Dominic just keeps watching, imprinting the two of his kind on his mind sucking their human features with his eyes.

”I think he’s simple,” The girl’s voice is uncaring and cold. ”Let’s just try to figure out how we’re getting out of here.” She starts investigating the wall like expecting some kind of secret doorway or weak point.

”You can’t,” Dominic hears himself say hoarsely. ”I’ve – I’ve tried.” He doesn’t want neither of them getting punished. They might not know and it’s better if they don’t.

The girl glances her and on her face lies the same mocking grin the boy has. They’re not taking him seriously. The boy tries to find the best words to stop them. How can he explain the filthy tools and dull bloody bodies waiting them? How can he bring the images to life with his own voice when he doesn’t even want to think about it?

”Then we better not get caught,” The boy answers going to his… sister? ”You damn idiot what’re you even doing?! There’s a vent right there!” He snarls, pointing to the opposite wall.

”Yes but it’s screwed shut,” Dominic can’t help to comment. ”And you don’t get it! You’ll… they send you to the slaughter house and – ” A lump rises on his throat and prevents him from continuing. The boy closes eyes, inhales and forces the words out of his mouth. ”They call it ”education trip” but it’s just a sick way of punishing us.”

”So we just need to work in the slaughterhouse for a while?” The girl asks and her voice actually has some curiosity in it.

Dominic blinks. They really don’t  _get it._ Are they in shock? Don’t they realize where they are or  _what_ dragged them here?

That must be it. Maybe are in denial. Maybe they haven’t seen the slaughterhouse like Dominic has.

”Yes… but… it’s….” It’s still not easy to spit the story out. ”They eat humans here… and the slaughter house – ”

It’s quiet for a moment. The boy doesn’t want to see the fear on their faces so he just looks down on the floor letting the silence stretch.

”So?”

One flat word from the girl’s mouth. That’s it. There’s no horrified disbelief or even denial. The fact doesn’t wake anything in the girl.

Dominic's head jerks up. The girl just stares at her blankly, almost bored. The boy can’t understand it. Doesn’t  _want_ to understand it. Doesn’t she realize that  _humans are being killed and eaten –_

”You… You don’t understand…” Dominic still tries. He can’t accept it. He refuses to believe the only humans he has encountered wouldn’t care at all. All these people are someone’s parents, children, spouses…

Surely… Somehow… They must care.

The boy takes few steps to Dominic glaring him. His steps are quick and slick and in a millisecond he’s in front of Dominic.

” _You_ don’t get it, _cattle_ ,” he spits, pushing the other boy from chest with his thin, bony fingers. ”We don’t care about the likes of you.”

”Let him be, Tim”, the girl comments leaning against the wall. Her eyes are nailed towards the vent as she inspects it. ”They put us work tomorrow. We could steal some tools from the kitchen.”

Tim turns away from Dominic. He crouches on the floor measuring the vent and pulling the bars testing them.

Dominic just stares at them.  _Cattle…_ But… they are the same… how  **can** they be like this?! The excitement and relief are turning into ugly disappointment and anger. ”We’re humans!  _I am_ a human! Just like you!”

There’s no way they don’t care. They  _have to._

Both of them are unimpressed with the outburst. Tim just looks annoyed and he opens his mouth to spit more bitter words out –

”Just leave it, Tim. He doesn’t get it. He doesn’t know anything. You’re wasting time.”

The anger squeezes his guts. ”I know that people are dying,” he growls.

Tim rolls his eyes. ”Cattle,” he mutters like Dominic was a moody child.

Grolamn’s words and his disgusting fat face appear in the boy’s mind. He remembers the smug smile and the amused melted looking eyes.

He isn’t some goddamn –

Without even processing it, he has pressed Tim against the wall. He stares the boy with darkened eyes. His jaw is clenched and his hand is squeezing the fabric of the shirt. He’s trembling with the anger and his whole body feels tense and the blood is rushing through it.

The boy wants to make them see. To make them  _understand –_

A hand grabs Dominic’s arm. It squeezes him painfully and the dirty nails are digging into the boy’s flesh. The girl’s glare is harsh and cold. There’s frown between her brows and her jaw is tense. ”Let go.” She commands not giving the boy any room for negotiation.

Another order… The boy feel so full of simple commands spit on him. Day after the day he barely hears anything else and even now –

He doesn’t want to listen.

There is a temptation to just keep going. To show –

…What is he thinking?

He can’t. It wouldn’t change anything. These people may be weird and off but they are still first humans Dominic has seen in a very, very long time.

Slowly he lets go. He’s still trembling and his body is still pumped with adrenaline. The space feels too small now that they all three share it. The walls are closer to each other and the air feels much thicker.

Tim just glares him and goes back to plan with his sister. Dominic sits on the floor and hugs his knees.

The two start feeling like a dream. Or a hallucination. Dull disappointment is swirling in his head as he repeats the mismatched conversation over and over.

They talk with each other and it’s not exactly kind. It’s full of snapping and harsh words and time to time it escalates to an almost argument.

Dominic learns that the girl’s name is Tamara. But she's called Tam.

He learns that Tim's full name is Timothy.

And all this just makes him think about Ellie. He used to be so annoyed by her sometimes. At least these two have each other. At least they are in this  _together._

For a horrible moment Dominic wishes someone else had been trapped with him. He imagines how Jack would have gotten angry too – maybe even more than Dominic. How he would have always managed to make even the most terrible moments to feel a notch lighter.

He hates himself for even picturing it. Even worse he feels  _comfort_ about the thought.

Dominic buries his head on his knees and tries to focus on the dark. His breath is warm against his knees and the sibling’s conversation gets muffled.

….Jack wouldn’t have been any better than Dominic in here. The boy knows it. The blond is the sunshine of their classroom. Everyone is drawn to him and it’s almost impossible to hate him.

Maybe they would have looked harder if it was Jack.

Maybe they would have already found –

_Stop it!_ How can he be bitter?! Did he seriously just wish briefly his  _best friend_ would switch places with him?

” _It’s alright, I get it…” Jack’s words are so understanding as always. Dominic is actually confused how easily this place comes to him after all this time. It’s still miss matched and messed up. The window is crooked and the blanked is melting on the floor. The bookshelf is lying on the floor merging with it._

_Everything is off expect for Jack who is so striking in this place with his freckles which decorate his cheeks and nose bridge. The blue eyes hold seriousness for once and the blond hair is a bit messy like he had just come out from his training._

” _It’s still shitty…” Dominic mutters looking away._

” _Everything about this is,” Jack comments walking closer and sitting next to Dominic. His face is starting to flicker. It’s unstable._

_The boy can’t deny that._

They don't acknowledge Dominic the whole night. The boy pretends he's alone too. Maybe later, he would try and reach out for them. Maybe they are just confused or the harsh words and actions are just a defense mechanism against the madness.

But at that moment the boy can't feel any familiarity with those two teen. They feel just another alien creatures and it's weird how well they are holding up. How well they are already fitting in this world. Despite their obvious anger and and frustration they don't ask panicked questions or cry. Their breath don't quicken and they don't shiver.

The boy can hear them planning their possible escape with calm tone and clarity. They don't question anything they have seen so far.

Is it shock? Are they simply in denial?

Is there something wrong with them?

_Is there something wrong with me?_

Dominic is only one who has raised his voice against the rules of consumption and gluttony. Seeing humans like that... Sliced and cut and skinned until their humanity is completely stripped and all that is left is pile of red, edible substance.

How can anyone just...

The boy doesn't know. There's so much he just don't know and  _can't comprehend._

Their voices starts to sound more and more quiet until it resembles the cackling of fire. It's calming on it's own way.

Little by little it helps the boy to sleep.

They are still there the next morning. And awake before Dominic. Shortly he wonders if they stayed up the whole night, trying to find even the smallest crack or hole so they could slip away. Somewhere far away from sharp teeth.

They are put to work too.

Now Dominic's cooking is accompanied by the sound of dishes clinking together under the running water as Tamara washes the greasy or oily plates and cutlery. Time to time he catches a glimpse of Timothy's bony frame as he cleans the kitchen, sweeping the floors and assists other cooks.

Dominic's body is tense and heavy. He thinks he even hears Tamara hum at some point.

They have it so  _easy._ Their work does not require them to take part in massacre. The boy cuts the meat with strong movements staring at it.  _He_ had to beg for his life and it only got him here!

So  _why_ are they working with so mundane tasks? So much easier and less cruel tasks -

_We're on the same boat,_ Dominic tries to remind himself. There's no point of holding a grudge against them. They are not the real threat in here.

Still, he can't help the bitterness swelling inside of him.

They have their own personal supervisors. He doesn't see Tamara's but he can hear threatening growl when ever something clanks a bit too hard (perhaps she dropped something?)

It's hard to ignore Tim's when it's crawling with its' multiple limbs on the floor level. Dominic can't say where the hands and legs begin and where they end or how they are even connected. Its' gray slimy skin is leaving marks on the floor and the creature knows this very well and grins – it looks more like a grimace – while the cooks glare at Timothy for not cleaning fast enough.

The boy just meet their gaze blankly and keeps going. The slime and the wetness from the mop make tiny bubbles on the floor.

Dominic squeezes the knife and regrets the childish train of thoughts.

He's busy himself and it's not much but alongside his tasks Dominic swipes tables quickly and in passing. He makes sure he doesn’t drop anything to the floor. He doesn’t let grease or anything else stain the stove or the oven.

It would be easier for the chefs too if Tim cleaned after the kitchen was empty and not full of creatures wobbling, running or crawling around shouting with their hoarse, booming voices. But the boy suspects they don’t want to have risk of Tim – or anyone else in that matter – to escape.

And oh how they love to humiliate their new little humans! Dominic knows that all too well. They are puppets in the hands of violent toddlers. They enjoy watching Tim scrubbing the same corners over and over. They drop food on purpose call him for cleaning it and make comments how handy it’s to have new fresh ingredient just on their reach. They comment and joke how they would manage to get at least  _something_ from this human despite his thin little legs and arms. 

Tim turns his head and Dominic can’t see his expression.

The audience is even more intolerable than usual. If one human is a sight for them to behold, three causes a wave of eager whispers and touching hands and limbs.

They have never gotten this  _handsy._

Dominic’s whole body freezes and his skin is crawling under claws, slimy skin and tarty, wiry fur.

He sees that they pull Tam by her hair and as much as anger burns in her eyes the boy notices the trembling hands and clenched jaw. He can see Tim stand straight and stiff like a statue. There’s shadows on his eyes as his gaze circulates the crowd spitefully.

Dominic has always thought he had heard every question about them imaginable. To his intelligence from the “lack of his limbs.”

But the customers are bursting with the terrifying innocence. Their voices are a mismatched choir, drowning each others words.

In a way it’s a relief. Dominic doesn’t want to hear or understand.

But he can’t close his ears from the answers the manager gives both mouth spitting oily words with the pretense as every time.

It can’t fool him. Its’ movements are bit too sharp and impatient. The words that come out are said just a bit too quickly and impatiently.

It clearly isn’t happy about this.

_Should’ve thought of that before trapping us here._

“Where did you found these two?!” The question is crowed loud and clear. The boy can’t help but the curiosity get the best of him. He glances the two and then manager again. He knows it will lie. Probably another sob story of his generosity towards poor, poor human children who he couldn’t leave alone out of pity.

“Ah, you see! The border was kind enough to offer them!” For once, there’s a hint of a genuine eagerness on its’ voice. The lower mouth is curved into slimy slime while the upper one is spouting oily words.

The siblings look away. Tim is clenching his jaw and looks like he’s about hit the nearest monster pulling his hair being astonished by it. Tam is looking away, focusing on the wall her mind wondering somewhere far away from the situation.

Maybe she’s doing the same Dominic is? Maybe she has created a home inside her mind as thin and fragile as piece of paper. Would it eventually collapse like Dominic’s has?

_Jack is there but only because he has always been so positive and bright. No matter how bad day people had the boy always found a way to make it a little bit more tolerable. A bit brighter. His boyish grin is mischievous though it lacks the actual energy. “I mean… they look horrible but some of them just look stupid. Does that one have an elephant snout?”_

_His actual friend would have probably come back with something more sharp. More clever. But Dominic is tired. It’s been so long and the jokes they had are slipping from the boy’s memory as well as so, so many things._

It still causes a dull sense of amusement somewhere in him. He even wishes shortly that he could share it with the other two.

A giant mismatched body with an elephant snout is however glued itself between them. And both of them are refusing to look at Dominic.

So he’s left with his own fragments of images of fading golden hair and freckles. He can almost see Jack in there shooting jokes and grinning his bright, vivid laughter echoing in the room, joining the others.

It’s humorous on its’ own way. Jack laughing at monsters like nothing. Maybe he could have even convince them to leave him alone with his charisma alone.

He hears a weird sound: It’s dry and cold but there’s something familiar in it.

He’s… laughing.

Or not really. Chuckling is more accurate. And it’s hollow. The sound doesn’t even resemble something that would leave from a human being. It’s from someone who knows the concept of laughter but have never heard of it or hasn’t done it themselves.

He stops as soon as he realizes it.

Couple monsters have noticed it. They are staring tilting their overly long necks and blinking their small white eyes in sync. “What’s it doing?”

Ah… much like Dominic took long time to learn the facial expressions of monsters they can’t seem to understand his. Though the boy isn’t quite sure how this works anyway. Monsters are so different in shape so… alien looking in many ways it’s hard to understand how they even read each other.

The manager is uncomfortably close in a millisecond. The boy tenses as he feels two of the slimy hands on his shoulders. They barely touch him this time. But it’s almost worse than the usual hard squeeze. The brushing fingers cause shivers down his spine. Now that there’s no pressure or pain, the boy notices that the skin is sticky. He looks at the floor waiting the new grant speech. This monster is the one holding the strings here. The one Dominic has to endure the most.

So he endures.

“It’s laughing! It’s expressing happiness and satisfaction!” The smugness in its’ voice is disgustingly honest. It has turned his numbed, hollow joy – or at least what’s fragment of it. And turn it into a sale speech.

Dominic needs to gather all of his willpower not to shove the manager on the nearest table. Instead, he tries to look as apathetic and unenthusiastic as possible. He stares at the long neck monsters with the blankest look he can muster.

It is a dull satisfaction to see the customers glancing at the manager with doubt. “I… see.”

_Now_ the hand presses on his skin. The boy doesn’t even need to look at the monster in the face. He already knows what he would see all too well. 

The predatory squeeze is a warning of course. Dominic knows what he should do. What would be wise. But the dull satisfaction hasn’t yet faded. He has finally struck a point in this long game with rules that are so against him.

But the boundaries he could push are so thin.

And he needs to reminds himself where he is. He’s not alone with the manager. He’s in the middle of the sea of weird and strong creatures who wanted to swallow him, cut him into peaces and boil him to fit their miss matching maws.

Cold, icy waves pass through him and he tries hard prevent himself from shuddering. Pushing through. That’s what he needs to do.

A child – at least Dominic assumes it is one - approaches him. It has weird, monkey-like face and five eyes scattered around the face like it was some kind of abstract painting. Its fur is dirty brown and hands are too big for the round, big body. The mouth goes vertically right in the middle of the face and drool drips between the jaws. Round, fluffy ears look almost ridiculously adorable attached to such a thing.

It waddles in front of him with gaudy, colorful balls on one hand. Dominic stares at it and it stares back just as intensely.

The boy wants so badly to just kick it away from him.

“What do you got there, little one?” The manager coos with the most disgustingly patronizing voice he has ever heard.

The balls are shoved on Dominic forcefully as the child grins like the Christmas has come early. “Do a trick!” It shrieks loudly. It pierces his ears painfully making them ring. It echoes through the restaurant attracting the other customers’ attention.

All chatter goes ceases and all eyes are on the boy.

He squeezes the balls in his hand. They are plastic and they all come with gaudy, happy colors which shine obnoxiously in the softness and dimness of the restaurant: Orange, yellow and pink. Dominic stares at them his mind trying catch up the situation.

The silence stretches and the boy glances the manager dubiously. It stares at him too. It can’t openly show the coldness and cruelty with its’ facade of an emphatic human owner but the smile on both of the mouths are tense and the look holds coldness and harshness. If it tries to mimic somewhat fatherly or gentle expression it fails miserably. But the audience is waiting for their human to perform.

Cold sweat makes his skin slimy and clammy. The plastic surface is suddenly sticky and glued to his hand.

His heart is pounding fast and heavy and his throat his tightening up. The twisted faces eagerly waiting are just blurry mess in his eyes. He doesn’t know what they want him to do. The boy doesn’t know any tricks!

Did they want something specific? Has the manager gone its’ way to spew lies about him? Is he now an actual circus monkey?

No. It would have let Dominic know first. It would have made sure the boy wouldn’t embarrass the restaurant.

It doesn’t help him.

The moment and silence just stretches and stretches. The child squints its’ narrow eyes with doubt and disappointment. Some monsters whispers still holding Dominic hostage with their attention.

His mind races. His breath is getting stuck again.

The boy tries to think back his normal life. He tries to recall his class clowns and their antics. The pictures are hazy and quick.

Still… there is something. A distant echo.

Him laughing and shaking his head when some “clever hero” started to juggle with teachers things while mimicking her.

Slowly Dominic starts juggling, keeping his eyes on the balls. Orange, yellow and pink flashes go through the air.

A shrieking, obnoxious laughter cuts the air with clapping and Dominic’s already fragile focus is shattered into pieces. The balls fall down hard bouncing back to the air little before they roll around.

The boys stomach sink. He can only stare at them and twitch at the sound they make against the floor.

He messed up.

Dominic can’t look up. If he can’t appease the guests –

Another, loud laughter. The boy nearly jumps and finally looks.

The child is laughing so much it’s nearly bending in half.

The boy slowly let his gaze wonder and he sees the audience’s smiles. Some even chuckle. They are looking at him fondly like he was a puppy.

Why?

It’s different from the gluttonous gazes from the cooks or from the calculating way the manager observes him.

He has no time to process it anymore since something nudges him.

When Dominic doesn’t acknowledge it he feels another much sharper and demanding nudge. It’s Tim who gives him a quick irritated look before he runs after the balls far too exaggeratedly with his sister.

And the audience love it. The happy chatter and chuckling fills the air more and the tense thick air loosens up.

Dominic catches up and starts chasing the balls too. He moves clumsily and tensely but it only adds to the monsters’ amusements.

It’s humiliating and the boy’s cheeks are burning up but this is still better than standing there and waiting under the pressuring anticipation.

They roll the balls further on purpose. They bump into each others and try to steal them from each other.

Jack would have been good at something like this. Dominic can see him there with them. Giving him suggestions and cheering him on.

_Try to distract her…_

_Kick the ball little further away._

_Hey, at least you don’t have to cook for them, right?_

They keep it up until they are sweating and panting. The manager claps its’ hands and tells everyone that the show is over. The audience claps and starts scatter back to their tables.

The ugly monkey creatures goes to Tam extending its’ hands clearly demanding its’ precious items back.

The girl gives them to it careful not to touch the wide, plumb hands. She clearly resists the urge to just throw them to the monster's face. 

The creature takes them grinning ear to ear clearly happy that it got to see three humans run and bump into each other. Making fool of themselves. It runs happily away, probably to its’ parents. 

The show is over and the manager seems satisfied. It doesn’t glare at them – in fact it doesn’t even acknowledge the trio as it waves it hands to their supervisors to lead them away. 

Dominic glances the two. There is a part of him that wants to thank them. The boy wouldn’t have been able to pull it off alone and he doesn’t even dare to think about what would have happened had it been just him.

But the earlier comments are still burned into his mind and they still sting.

_Could have been just stress._

This isn’t far away from hell after all.

He eyes their backs on the way upstairs trying to find right words and courage. They both are walking side by side and it’s as if their backs are forming a solid wall which hides its’ own little world. Dominic fears to step in it unsure if he’s even accepted or if he has any right to do so. 

“Wait here,” one of the monsters say when they have stepped in the room – as if they could do anything else – “we’ll bring you your dinner shortly.”

The moment the door is closed the pressing silence lands between them. The siblings simply sit against the wall not bothered by it. Meanwhile Dominic squirms trying to spit the right words from his mouth.

He can’t help but to feel like something is wrong with the two. He needs help and he can’t afford to be picky. He has no choice.

But they look at Dominic like he wasn’t even a human.

“ _Still… You need to survive,”Jack looks at him his blue eyes full of untypical seriousness. “At least try.”_

He can’t quite look at them. “Thanks,” he mutters quickly squeezing his other arm. There’s no response and at first the boy think they didn’t even hear him.

“For what?” Tam asks flatly.

“For… before… When that… well, _that - “_

“Just try not get us killed in the future.” Tim’s voice is condescending and cold.

It makes Dominic’s blood boil again. It’s not his fault they are in here! Yes, this is horrible, nightmarish and hellish but it doesn’t change for the better by using Dominic as the punching back!

He’s about to finally ask what their problem is when the door opens and Dominic’s supervisor steps in. 

All the anger vanishes and the sharp words are forgotten as he smells it: The same scent that haunts him in the kitchen and in the dining hall. 

The boy’s stomach twists into knots as he looks at the white tray with three platter on it…

Brown lumps float on thin watery soup with some miserable limb and wilted carrots.

Bitter, burning liquid starts to rise on Dominic’s throat and his stomach is cramping. His skin gets cold and sweaty. The flashes return and for a moment the boy is sitting across Grolam who’s ugly, melted eyes are piercing him -

The boy pictures himself pushing the tray on the floor and slipping past the monster. Running far, far away until there would be no meat, or monsters or greasy kitchens.

“Since there are three of you, it’s too much bother to prepare individual dishes for all of you,” the monster just notes before it sets the tray on the floor and leaves. 

Ah, so they get leftovers. Once again the rules of the game Dominic never wanted to be a part of have changed. The boy is losing. He’s not going to make it to the finish line. 

His mouth remembers the texture and the taste. The boy covers his mouth with both hands and swallows his own saliva furiously trying to wash his mouth in vain.

The siblings sit on the floor and there’s no trace of disgust or distress on their faces. They grab a piece bringing it on their mouth -

“Wait!” The boy has to stop them. They has to know right? There’s no way they don’t. And it doesn’t make any sense. Why would they - ?

Tam’s brows are knitted together as she glances Dominic with annoyance. “What?”

“That’s… Human meat...” He barely can muster the sentence. It makes this all so much more real and blocks the least bit denial he might have left. But he has to. He has to make them see -

Tam just stares at him. “Yes?”

_What…?_

It’s cold and toneless. Dominic just stares looking for something. Desperation, regret or denial. Nothing. Her eyes are clear and her face is stern.

His cheeks feel hot and all the boy’s insides are turning. “But… no… you… you don’t… That’s - “

“It’s _food.”_ Tim snaps. He puts piece in his mouth biting hard as if trying to make his point clear. 

Dominic crouches to floor just barely keeping it in.

_They are as bad as them._

And Dominic is locked in with them.

He turns his back, closing his eyes. But he can hear them munching the meat and slurping the liquid.

The noises echo in his head even after he has covered his ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I personally like first chapter more. Also i apologize for any typos and mistakes. English is not my first language. Criticism is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out autumnlibrarian's wonderful art of Dominic: https://autumnlibrarian.tumblr.com/image/166346584492
> 
> And Groovygambler's AWESOME cosplay of Dominic: https://groovy-gambler.tumblr.com/image/166916330925


End file.
